This invention pertains to a holder for a flexible bag and, more particularly, to a holder which is well adapted for use with laundry bags. Many persons not having home laundry appliances find it necessary to transport laundry between the home and a self-service laundry or between a washing machine at one location and a dryer at another. It is usually preferred to use a cloth or plastic bag for such a purpose. However, it is difficult to load laundry, especially wet laundry, into such a bag because the mouth of the bag does not remain in a conveniently open position and the limpness of the bag also makes it difficult to support. Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which will selectively retain the top of a flexible bag in either an open or closed position. Other objects are to provide such an apparatus which will serve to support the bag while open; which will serve to hold the bag mouth closed; and which will serve as a convenient carrying handle for the bag. The manner in which these objects are achieved will be more apparent from the following description and appended claims.